universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire from Star Wars. Summary From the ashes of victory during the Clone Wars, the Galactic Republic under the leadership of Chancellor Palpatine (aka Darth Sidius) was reorganized into the feared Galactic Empire. following the purge of the Jedi Order, their influence steadily spread across the galaxy, putting down rebels, conquering planets, with terrifying forces and deadly weapons, not to mention the feared Sith Lords at the head. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Emperor Palpatine Second-In-Command * Darth Vader Commanders/Officers *Imperial High Command **Grand General Cassio Tagg **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin *Joint Chiefs **Vice Admiral Tallatz **Rear Admiral Tiaan Jerjerrod **Conan Antonio Motti **Kendal Ozzel **Admiral Nils Tenant Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Galen Marek "Starkiller." - sucessor to Darth Vader (Formerly, Traitor) *Inquisitors **The Grand Inquisitor **Second Sister **Fourth Sister **Fifth Brother † **Sixth Brother † **Seventh Sister † **Eighth Brother † **Ninth Sister **Tenth Brother † **Unidentified red-skinned Inquisitor † **Unidentified Twi'lek Inquisitor † **2 others unnamed Inquisitors *Juno Eclipse *Bounty Hunters Infantry Vehicles Walkers Navy/Starfighters Stations |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Lightsabers Ranged weapons * E-11 blaster rifle * DLT-20A laser rifle * DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle * SE-14r light repeating blasters * RT-97C Heavy Blaster * E-11s Sniper Rifle * ST-1 Blaster Pistol * E-11Ds * SE-14C blaster pistols * Z-6 rotary blaster cannon * E-11s long-range blaster * T-21 light repeating blasters * EE-3 Blaster Rifle * CA-87 Shock Blaster * Pulse Cannon * DH-17 Blaster Pistol * T-21B Targeting Rifle * WESTAR-25 Commando Pistol * E-11f ARC Caster * E-11e Blast Cannon Turrets * E-Web heavy repeating blaster Explosives * Missile Launcher ** Smart Rocket ** MiniMag PTL Rocket Launcher * Grenade Launcher * Thermal Grenades * C-25 fragmentation grenades Territories Coruscant * Age founded/conquered: 19 BBY (the Empire was formed at the end of the Clone Wars which Coruscant was still existent) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: humans (primarily) * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Dominance: They possess technology such as Hyperdrives that easily travel across the galaxy in a short amount of time by astronomical standards. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (the Empire possess the ability to travel through Hyperspace to reach different points in the Galaxy in short amount of time) Robotic Implantation (Through experimental processes, some Stormtroopers become Deathtroopers with robotics to make them better than before.) Divine: Precognition (Sith are known to perceive and react to high speed attacks using the Force) Telekinetic Blast (Sith are capable of using the force to push in an attack or to move things away from themselves) Telekinesis (Sith are capable of lifting, move and/or pulling objects or people towards themselves) Conquest Stats Tier 5-B: Galaxy: Their forces and influence encompass the majority of the galaxy, While their occupations are met with some resistances, the rest of the Galaxy are either lost of hope and cower in fear before the imperial might. Power Stats |-|Legend= DC: Large Star: Emperor Palpatine at his peak can use the force to tear open the fabric of space to produce Force storms. As the strongest Sith in history, he should be above the likes of the Valley of the Jedi, who can create supernovas with a thought.' Large Planet:' The Death Star at full power can obliterate an entire planet. Multi-Continent: Their Star Destroyers when they initiate planetary bombardments with Heavy Turbolasers. Island: Some ships heavy Turbolasers produce this much energy. Small Island: Most ships Turbolasers can produce this much energy. Small City: Most laser turrets can do this much damage. Large Building: Troopers can use heavy weapons and explosives. Small Building: Standard trooper blasters are capable of burning through most targets and cause explosions on contact with more dense targets. Town: Vehicle and fighters laser cannons can cause massive damage. Town: Most Sith Masters are this strong. Athletic: regular Stormtroopers physical combat. Durability: Large Planet: The Death Star's deflector shields should protect the station from after debris from the planet explosion. Continent: Even without deflector shields for the Death Star it should be able to block this much energy via sheer size. Large Island: Deflector Shields can withstand heavy Turbo-lasers. Small Island: Even without Deflector shields ships can withstand smaller Turbolasers. Small Building: Stormtrooper Armor possesses high protection from standard laser bolts.Town: The armor of vehicles can withstand a high amount of damage. Town: Sith Masters can take on other Jedi standard combat. Speed: Massively FTL+: Ships traveling through Hyperspace can move at these speeds. Lightspeed-Massively Hypersonic: Sith Masters' precognition allows them to track attacks before they land, including blasters. Hypersonic: Sith combat speed. Sub-Relativistic: Large ships or fighters are travelling in space. Transonic: Fighters flying in the atmosphere can move this fast. Superhuman: AT-ATs sheer size allows them this level of speed. Subsonic: Sith can run at this speed with the Force. Athletic: Stormtroopers are athletic humans. |-|Canon= DC: Large Town: Emperor Palpatine at his peak and is strong enough to .Planet: The Death Star at full power can obliterate an entire planet. Unknown: Their Star Destroyers when they initiate planetary bombardments with Heavy Turbolasers overtime. Small Island: Most ships Turbolasers can produce this much energy. Small City: Most laser turrets can do this much damage. Large Building: Troopers can use heavy weapons and explosives. Small Building: Standard trooper blasters are capable of burning through most targets and cause explosions on contact with more dense targets. Town: Vehicle and fighters laser cannons can cause massive damage. Town: Most Sith Masters/Force Users are this strong with Force Amplification. Athletic: regular Stormtroopers physical combat. Durability: Large Planet: The Death Star's deflector shields should protect the station from after debris from the planet explosion. Continent: Even without deflector shields for the Death Star it should be able to block this much energy via sheer size. Small Island: Deflector Shields can withstand heavy Turbo-lasers. Small City: Even without Deflector shields large ships can withstand smaller Turbolasers. Small Building: Stormtrooper Armor possesses high protection from standard laser bolts.Town: The armor of vehicles can withstand a high amount of damage. Wall: Sith Masters without Force Amplification natural durability. Speed: Massively FTL+: Ships traveling through Hyperspace can move at these speeds. Lightspeed-Massively Hypersonic: Sith Masters' precognition allows them to track attacks before they land, including blasters. Hypersonic: Sith combat speed. Sub-Relativistic: Large ships or fighters are travelling in space. Transonic: Fighters flying in the atmosphere can move this fast. Superhuman: AT-ATs sheer size allows them this level of speed. Subsonic: Sith can run at this speed with the Force (Should not be inferior to the running speed of uuntrained Ezra who managed to keep pace with a Star Fighter). Athletic: Stormtroopers are athletic humans. Skills Stats The Stormtroopers are trained in physical combat and with multiple weaponry, pilots are trained to master the mechanics of several vehicles, warships or fighters. In the Siths' case, they are well above them as they have supernatural powers such as Force Sensing, Force Manipulation, Force Enhanced Combat. Strengths/Pros They tend to beat their enemies with superior numbers and weapons, they already hold vast territory in the galaxy since the end of the Clone Wars. and many commanding officers from the end of that war continued to command the forces with superior tactics and strategy. they even terrorize their enemies with their might. Weaknesses/Flaws Due to the training of Stormtroopers being rushed, would likely cause many of them to make tactical errors. some vehicles lack deflector shields or can be damaged by extremely powerful weapons. TIE Fighters lack a hyperdrive. The Emperor is known for his overconfidence which would lead to making crucial mistakes. At the end of the Battle of Endor, with both the Emperor and the Death Star gone, there was no sense of drive or purpose to keep fighting any more because of Palpatine's arrogance, as he linked the entire Empire to him that he believed that he would reign forever, with his death, that all fell apart. Wins/Loses Wins * Loses * Battle of Utumno: against Utumno Gallery Death star.png|The Death Star is the Pinnacle of the Galactic Empire's military might as it can destroy entire planets in a single shot. Imperial legion.jpg|The Endor Legion accompanied by Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. Imperial forces.png|The Imperial forces in action. Star destroyers.jpg|the Imperial Navy patrolling space. Category:Profile Category:Star Wars Category:Antagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Movie Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Literature Category:Gaming Category:TV Series Category:Army Category:Tier 5-B Conquest Category:Science Category:Divinity Category:SW Canon Category:SW Legend